Tatuajes
by Nea Poulain
Summary: El ídolo de Vaisey es Lorcan d'Eath. Sueña con convertirse en un cantante de rock famoso, cubrirse la espalda y los brazos de tatuajes. Pero antes de eso, necesita sobrevivir a la guerra. Y que Hestia sobreviva con él.


_Para mi esposa, TanitBenNajash, por pedir esta historia._

* * *

 **Tatuajes**

 _«Lo que pasa con Vaisey es que quiere imitar a Lorcan d'Eath y se pierde a él mismo por el camino»_

 _Hestia Carrow, Astarté_

* * *

Su ídolo era Lorcan d'Eath. Admiraba su cabello largo, esa melena rockera, sus tatuajes en los brazos, sus canciones ruidosas y su guitarra. Había intentado varias veces que su madre lo llevaba a ver uno de sus conciertos, pero nunca lo había logrado. «Esa música se me hace ruidosa, Neil», solía decir su madre. Al menos le había pedido que le regalara una guitarra por su próximo cumpleaños y su madre había suspirado. Vaisey sabía que era porque no tenía suficiente dinero, pero no decía nada. Vivían en una casita cercana a Wiltshire demasiado pequeña, con apenas un par de cuartos y una cocina que siempre estaba llena de trastes sucios porque Caroline Vaisey se pasaba los días trabajando.

Se llamana Neil Vaisey —aunque odiaba el «Neil»— y su ídolo era Lorcan d'Eath. Hasta ese momento, se lo había dicho a absolutamente todos los chicos que se había encontrado en el expreso de Hogwarts mientras intentaba encontrar un compartimiento donde sentarse. Hasta el momento, un chico ruidoso con una cámara le había dicho que no tenía ni idea de quien era Lorcan d'Eath pero que a él le gustaban los Beatles —a saber que tenía ese niño por los escarabajos—, una niña pelirroja lo había ignorado completamente y unos chicos mayores le habían preguntado cuál era su canción favorita de Lorcan d'Eath. Y él las había enumerado todas. Hasta que encontró un compartimiento prácticamente vacío, con un solo chico de cabello castaño medio acaramelado muy despeinado y abrió la puerta.

—¿Ocupado? —preguntó.

El chico lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Vaisey entró arrastrando su baúl como si nada y lo subió al portaequipajes haciendo esfuerzo. Después se sentó frente al chico y extendió la mano.

—Soy Vaisey —le dijo—. Me gusta Lorcan d'Eath, ¿a ti? —A sus once años, estaba completamente convencido de que presentarse así era la mejor opción. Así todos tenían claro que él sería el sucesor del cantante y nadie más se hacía ilusiones.

—Fitzwilliam Harper —respondió el chico y Vaisey pudo notar su acento escocés, completamente cerrado, que lo hacía parecer como si estuviera malhumorado. Le estrechó la mano.

—Que nombre más largo —comentó Vaisey.

—El tuyo es un apellido —le dijo el otro.

—En realidad me llamó Neil. Neil Vaisey —dijo él—, pero lo odio. Neil no suena correcto si quieres ser como Lorcan d'Eath, ¿no?

Harper sonrió.

—No, no suena correcto.

Vaisey decidió que parecía amigable y pasó las siguientes horas interrogándolo sobre sus gustos musicales. Así averiguo que Harper en realidad nunca había oído a Lorcan d'Eath con demasiada atención («tengo un radio que me dio mi madre, cuando estemos en Hogwarts podemos buscar sus canciones y entonces podrás escucharlas todas, mi favorita es esa donde habla de vampiros»), que no le gustaban las brujas de Macbeth («a mí tampoco»), que detestaba especialmente a Celestina Warbeck y que opinaba que todos sus discos y canciones deberían ser quemados en una hoguera («gracias a Merlín mi madre no oye esas cosas demasiado, tampoco me gusta»). Además de sus gustos musicales, también averiguó otras cosas, como que Harper era hijo único («yo también, creo… bueno, no sé quién es mi papá»), que el padre de Harper era entrenador de Quidditch («mi madre trabaja para el ministerio», había dicho Vaisey, sin decir que en realidad era del staff que se dedicaba a mantener limpias las oficinas) y que Harper no tenía ni la menor idea a qué casa iría.

—Mi padre fue a Ravenclaw —dijo Harper—, pero mi madre a Slytherin. Creo que no les importa demasiado en donde quede yo —siguió explicando—, pero mi padre ha dicho un par de veces cuando cree que nadie lo oye que espera que no vaya a Hufflepuff.

—Mi madre estuvo en Hufflepuff —defendió Vaisey.

Harper sólo se encogió de hombros, dejando en claro que era la opinión de su padre, no la suya.

—Igual no iré a Ravenclaw —dijo Harper—, si pudiera elegir, diría que Slytherin me pega más.

Vaisey asintió.

—Yo quiero ir allí —le dijo—. La casa para los ambiciosos… —sonrió, imaginándose convertido en un cantante famoso—. Si uno tiene ambición por convertirse en el próximo Lorcan d'Eath, en algún lugar tiene que comenzar, ¿no?

Harper se río y asintió. Siguieron platicando de otras cosas sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Fuera del niño ruidoso de la cámara que buscaba a Harry Potter —a quien Vaisey no tenía demasiado interés en conocer, algún día él sería más famoso que Harry Potter y todas las chicas caerían a sus pies— y un par de estudiantes mayores que al parecer estaban buscando un lugar donde besarse —a lo que Harper fingió que vomitaba.

Tenía un bien presentimiento de que sería un buen año. Cuando anunciaron que estaban todos por llegar y se cambiaron, Vaisey se asomó al pasillo y entonces un par de cabezas pelirrojas llamaron su atención. Dos chicas, muy chaparritas, también nuevas, completamente idénticas, también asomándose al pasillo. Una de ellas volteó en su dirección y, al notar que estaba siendo observado, sonrió. Sin embargo, la chica pronto se volvió otra vez hacia su hermana y dejó de prestarle atención.

Vaisey volvió al compartimiento para encontrarse con Harper poniéndose la túnica de Hogwarts. Tenía el chaleco del uniforme puesto al revés. Vaisey no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza ante aquello.

* * *

Vaisey no se tardó nada en averiguar el nombre de las dos gemelas. Flora y Hestia Carrow, que fueron sorteadas, como él y Harper, en Slytherin. Lo cual no ayudó precisamente a que se volvieran todos amigos, porque las habilidades sociales de Harper eran menos que nulas —y sus modales de escoses malhumorado ayudaban muy poco— y las gemelas estaban siendo juntas, pero sin ninguna compañía más. Iban juntas a todas las clases, prácticamente pegadas, y cuchicheaban de cosas que sólo ellas entendían. Vaisey aprendió a diferenciarlas a fuerza de observarlas.

Flora era más centrada y mucho más amable con los desconocidos. Hestia era más dura y parecía vivir en su mundo. La caligrafía más o menos prolija era de Flora, mientras que Hestia escribía con garabatos por la rapidez con la que deslizaba la pluma con el pergamino. Hestia era buena en encantamientos y Flora en pociones. Ninguna de las dos tenía excesivo talento para la herbología. La sonrisa más abierta y más fácil de conseguir era la de Flora, pero la más bonita era la que Hestia, que tenía cierto atractivo para una niña de once años.

A Flora le gustaba el pastel de calabaza y a Hestia todos los frutos rojos. Eran idénticas en apariencia, pero Vaisey no podía evitar notar lo diferentes que eran en personalidad y no podía evitar que le llamaran la atención. Harper le daba codazos cada que lo descubría viéndolas en la lejanía.

—Nunca vas a ser su amigo —le dijo Fitz un día— si no dejas de acosarlas con la mirada.

Estaban haciendo una redacción que Snape les había dejado en la biblioteca. Las gemelas estaban a un par de mesas de distancia discutiendo algo sobre un pergamino. Flora —supuso Vaisey, porque la había visto escribir y no habría escrito con garabatos— tenía los labios fruncidos, mientras que su hermana estaba distraída rellenando el cuestionario de El Profeta.

—¿Quién dice que quiero ser su amigo? —Vaisey volvió la vista a la redacción—. No es como que haya dado señales de eso en os últimos meses…

Casi se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad. Hogwarts estaba bajo un ambiente increíblemente tenso porque había algo —un monstruo— que estaba petrificando a los estudiantes. Harper era de los que había elegido no preocuparse demasiado por eso porque había dicho que probablemente Slytherin no atacaría a los suyos si es que realmente había un «heredero de Slytherin» —aunque opinaba que todo aquello era ridículo y que ya podría Slytherin no haber sido un malhumorado berrinchudo que había dejado una cámara secreta en alguna parte de Hogwarts—. No habían discutido mucho sobre el asunto porque, además, se rumoraba que los únicos atacados eran los hijos de muggles. La única vez que habían tocado el asunto, los dos habían acabado acordando que los muggles les daban igual y que les daba igual que tuvieran hijos magos, porque Tracey Davis, la chica de segundo que les pasaba las tareas de Snape, tenía un padre muggle con el que vivía y una madre bruja que aparentemente estaba muerta. Y quizá no les parecía lo más normal, pero ciertamente les daba lo mismo en ese momento. Vaisey estaba más interesado en fingir que era Lorcan d'Eath con una guitarra invisible y Harper en buscar la música que les gustaba en la radio.

—Mira. No suelo notar las sutilidades de las interacciones sociales —empezó Harper. Vaisey pensó que eso era darle un cariz muy benevolente a lo que en realidad ocurría con Harper: detestaba socializar con la gente que no fuera Vaisey; para él había sido suficiente con que Vaisey y él se hicieran amigos el primer día—. Pero. Pero. Te pasas viéndolas con interés. Deja de ser un acosador y ve con ellas.

—No —repuso Vaisey.

Para él, las chicas eran seres extraños a los que no sabía cómo tratar. Asumía que cuando se convirtiera en el sucesor definitivo de Lorcan d'Eath las chicas irían corriendo tras él, pero eso no parecía que fuera a pasar pronto porque él aún no tenía una guitarra en sus manos y cada que intentaba componer algo, Harper le lanzaba libros a la cabeza para que se callara y lo dejara dormir.

—Entonces deja de verlas así —dijo Harper—, si no, seguro vendrá la de cara de uva amarga y nos maldecirá.

—¿Cuál? ¿Hestia? —preguntó Vaisey, adivinando—. No tiene cara de uva amarga.

Harper abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Sabes reconocerlas? —preguntó—. Seguro eres el único que puede. Yo sólo oí ayer a Adrian decir que era una lástima que no hubiera gemelas en su curso, porque ellas eran demasiado menores y las Patil seguro nunca les iban a hacer caso cuando fueran más grandes.

Vaisey decidió que era mejor no preguntar por qué Adrian Pucey desearía que hubiera gemelas en su curso.

—¿Si voy a hablarles te callarás? —preguntó Vaisey, en un impulso que no supo muy bien de donde salió. Quizá sólo estaba buscando una excusa.

—Quizá —le dijo Harper, que ya no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Cuando Fitz alzó la mirada, Vaisey estaba casi enfrente de la mesa de las gemelas, con un libro en la mano y con un pergamino en la otra. Carraspeó. Las dos alzaron la mirada y fue entonces cuando Vaisey notó que, pese a que efectivamente, sus miradas tenían matices diferentes, las dos eran profundas y sentía que le iban a leer el alma.

—¿Está ocupado? —señaló el lugar al lado de ellas. Al lado de Hestia, supuso.

Se miraron entre ellas. Una se encogió de hombros. La que estaba más lejos de él —Flora, supuso— fue la que le contestó.

—No.

Vaisey se sentó y volvió la vista de nuevo a la redacción de pociones que estaba haciendo, sin animarse realmente a interrumpirlas. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de escribir una sola palabra y en vez de eso, mientras pensaba qué podía preguntarles a las Carrow, se puso a tararear su canción favorita de Lorcan d'Eath, una que hablaba de la muerte y la vida eterna y otras cosas turbias y a mover la cabeza con el ritmo.

Poco después se le unió una de las gemelas. No supo cual y cuando oyó que otra voz estaba tarareando con él, levantó la cabeza. Cuando descubrió que la miraba, la gemela que estaba más cerca de él, le sonrió.

—También me gusta Lorcan d'Eath —dijo.

Vaisey sonrió y anotó darle las gracias a su ídolo.

—¿Verdad que es genial? —preguntó.

—Sí —le respondió la chica—. Eres Neil Vaisey, ¿no?

—Sólo Vaisey —corrigió él.

—Hestia —le dijo la chica— y ella es Flora. —Señaló a la otra, que también le devolvió la sonrisa.

Vaisey señaló a Harper, un par de mesas más lejos.

—Ese de allá es Fitzwilliam Harper —dijo— y siempre pueden decirle que tiene un nombre muy largo.

Hestia se río un poquito. Flora sonrió. Vaisey suspiró aliviado. Así fue como se hicieron amigos incondicionales. Gracias a Lorcan d'Eath y sus canciones sobre la muerte y la vida eterna.

* * *

 _De acuerdo con Nott, si le preguntaban a él, todo estaba saliendo muy mal. Se suponía que estaban evacuando Hogwarts y que se largarían de allí —definitivamente él no estaba planeando quedarse en aquella batalla porque, por mucha Marca Tenebrosa que tuviera en el antebrazo, él no planeaba quedarse a ninguna masacre. Sin embargo, después una serie de casualidades después, tenía claro que se iba a quedar en aquel colegio de mierda a salvar a idiotas que no tenían instinto de auto conservación en lo más absoluto. Si Theodore Nott quería algo en ese momento era poder decir que era libre._

 _Primero, habían perdido al imbécil de Draco —que nunca tuvo muchas luces para la supervivencia, pero que llevaba un año luciéndose—. Segundo, Pansy había salido corriendo detrás de Draco —que cuando se trataba del rubio, la chica olvidaba todo su sentido común y hacía las cosas más descabelladas e imposibles—. Tercero, Harper había llegado gritando algo y los había ignorado a todos antes de volver a buscar a alguien más atrás —algo como que todos estaban lunáticos y que aquel colegio se iba a quemar hasta los cimientos—. Cuarto, y final, Flora Carrow había llegado gritándole a Blaise, a Daphne y a cualquier idiota que quisiera escucharlo —Theodore entre ellos— que Vaisey había salido corriendo en busca de Hestia, porque nadie sabía dónde estaba Hestia y que tenía que ir a buscarlos y allí fue cuando Theodore Nott decidió que suficiente era suficiente._

 _—_ _¡Basta! —gritó—. ¡No somos niñeros de nadie! —A su lado pasaba gente organizándose para una batalla inminente, gritando más cosas. Flora parecía a punto de llorar y él suspiró—. De todos modos tengo que ir a buscar a Pansy —gruñó. Claro que tenía que ir a buscar a su mejor amiga. Seguro que si no iba a buscarla y a decirle que Draco era un imbécil, que lo dejará ir a pelear si quería pelear, la morena iba a recriminárselo toda la vida—. Tú te vas —le dijo a Flora— y esto no es ninguna clase de debate o discusión. Allá se va a poner feo._

 _—_ _Horrendo —ayudó Zabini._

 _Se habían detenido y estaban estorbando._

 _—_ _Así que te largas —le dijo a Flora. Después miró a Blaise y a Daphne, como preguntándoles que planeaban hacer, sin pronunciar palabra._

 _—_ _Tengo que alcanzar a Astoria —le dijo Daphne y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás. Como siempre se iba y por lo que estaba con ella, sin mirar atrás._

 _Blaise pareció dudar más._

 _—_ _Irás con tu madre, ¿no? —dijo Theodore, finalmente. Y Blaise salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaban evacuando justo después de asentir, jalando a Flora con él. Theodore suspiró, olvidó su ansiada libertad por un momento y rehízo sus pasos en la dirección contraria._

 _Tenía que buscar a Pansy. Y al idiota de Neil Vaisey, si tenía tiempo. Probablemente a Hestia Carrow también._

 _Y él no recordaba haberse puesto como voluntario para niñero de jóvenes con instintos suicidas._

* * *

—No entiendo por qué los de tercero no podemos ir al baile de navidad —se quejó Hestia. Llevaba quejándose de eso toda la semana porque ella sólo quería ver que tan estirado era un baile de navidad. Y porque quería estrenar una túnica de gala verde que se había comprado y que había obligado a Flora a comprar las últimas vacaciones de verano. Finalmente, el día del baile había llegado y estaban tirados en los sillones de la sala común viendo como todos salían con sus respectivas parejas. O sin sus respectivas parejas.

Vincent y Gregory habían bajado solos y habían ido solos. Uno se fue quejándose de chicas «que no aceptaban sus invitaciones», lo que Vaisey supuso que se refería a que Millicent le había dicho que no iría con él a Goyle. Y poco más tarde había visto a Millicent bajar con Miles Bletchey, un musculoso mayor que ella. Tracey Davis había ido con Terence Higgs y con Adrian Pucey —a la vez— y Lily Moon había bajado sola y se había ido sola con una túnica azul pastel que le quedaba francamente horrenda.

Pansy había bajado con una túnica rosada y se había ido con Malfoy. Blaise Zabini se había largado solo y Daphne había tenido que subir, en completo mal humor y pegando de gritos, a recoger a Theodore Nott. La hermana de Daphne, por el contrario, se había quedado sentada en los sillones más alejados de Vaisey y los demás, leyendo un libro, ignorando a todos, hablando con un niño que, según recordaba Vaisey, era el hermanito pequeño de Kevin.

—Puedes ver el lado positivo —comentó Vaisey—, por primera vez no estarán los mayores.

—Nada de Pucey y Higgs intentando meter alcohol de contrabando —dijo Harper— y de ponerse a jugar juegos extraños con Davis en la sala común. Ni Urquhart haciendo el ridículo ni…

—Podríamos hacer nuestra propia fiesta nosotros —dijo Vaisey—. Sin nadie más. Nosotros tenemos el radio. —Se señaló a sí mismo y a Harper.

Fue lo único que necesitó decir. Harper fue por la radio que tenían en su habitación, donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros —a los que ignoraban bastante— e hizo que sonara lo más fuerte posible y buscó hasta encontrar las canciones que quería. Vaisey sonrió y fue el primero en ponerse a bailar —o más bien mover los brazos y las piernas de manera ridícula—, fingiendo ser su propio ídolo, del que tenía un poster colgado en su habitación. Harper se río y apareció con una túnica verde chillón que hizo reír a Flora. Vaisey intentó sacar a Hestia a bailar, pero ella se río, nerviosa y escondió la cara y entonces lo hizo con Flora.

Más que bailar, pegaban brincos desaforados por toda la sala común.

—¡Hestia, ven! —le gritó Vaisey.

Ella se tardó, porque al principio sólo les aplaudía desde el sillón. Cuando Flora finalmente se agotó y se tiró en el suelo a hacer angelitos sobre la alfombra y Harper con ella, mientras reían, Vaisey se acercó a Hestia y se dejó caer al lado de ella.

—Eres muy divertido, Neil —dijo ella, riéndose.

—Vaisey, que Neil es nombre de cantante pop —le respondió él, hablando muy alto para que su voz pudiera sonar por encima de la música.

—Vaisey, entonces —sonrió ella.

Se habían juntado unos cuantos más estudiantes en la sala común, que los miraban en la lejanía o bailaban a su ritmo. Sobre todo menores. Él volvió a extenderle la mano a Hestia y se puso en pie para animarla a bailar. Estaba sonando la canción que él había tarareado cuando habían empezado a hablarse y ella sonrió y se quitó un poco la pena y se puso en pie y agarró a Vaisey por el cuello para bailar con él como si fueran pareja. Vaisey nunca había bailado así con una mujer, usualmente porque sus bailes se reducían a mover los brazos sin orden ni concierto alguno y pegar de saltos.

Vaisey se ruborizó cuando notó que Hestia estaba tan cerca de él y sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes, como si su estómago se diera la vuelta. Pero aquella sensación apenas duró un momento porque Flora apareció por detrás de su hermana. Y la abrazó y la hizo bailar con ella, arrebatándosela a Vaisey.

Vaisey sonrió mientras las veía e iba con Harper a pegar de saltos cuando ambos notaron que la hermana de Daphne los estaba viendo a todos muy fijamente. Era una chica de segundo, rubia, de ojos verdes penetrantes que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con el cabello bien fijo con una diadema con los colores de Slytherin. Parecía el tipo de chica que no oía a Lorcan d'Eath ni a las Brujas de Macbeth, siquiera. Pero se estaba moviendo al ritmo de la música y, cuando lo notaron, Harper le pegó un codazo a Vaisey.

Harper fue el que se acercó más a ella.

—Ey, tú —le dijo, sin educación alguna—, ¿quieres bailar también?

Astoria Greengrass acabó uniéndose a ellos, tomándolos a ambos de las manos, gritando y bailando como el resto. Vaisey, sin embargo, aún dirigía miradas hacia donde Flora y Hestia bailaban —encima de uno de los sillones, como si se quisieran lucir—. Y pensar que no había un solo gramo de alcohol en esa fiesta, pensó, mientras sonreía y veía la sonrisa de Flora y de Hestia y se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento, bailando, era incapaz de reconocer cuál era cuál.

La misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos. Completamente libres.

Astoria le soltó la mano cuando notó que se había quedado pasmado y siguió bailando con Harper. Él se quedó en el medio de la sala común, sintiéndose como si fuera Lorcan d'Eath, pensando en la guitarra que quizá ese año sí tendría por su cumpleaños —si su madre conseguía al menos un aumento, uno pequeñito, algo más de sueldo— y en todo el éxito que tendría cuando fuera famoso.

Se sintió, igual que las gemelas, completamente libre. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a sentirse así.

* * *

 _Hogwarts estaba sumido en el total caos cuando encontró a Pansy, con la cara mugrienta y blandiendo la varita y se arrojó prácticamente contra ella para protegerla de un hechizo que iba en su dirección pero que probablemente no iba dirigido a ninguno de ellos dos —eran demasiado poco importantes en aquel esquema de buenos y malos—. La apartó de la trayectoria del hechizo y luego la jaló tan fuerte del brazo para alejarla de aquel pasillo que ella gritó._

 _—_ _¡No, Theodore! —gritó—. ¡Tengo que buscar a Draco! ¡Tengo que buscar a Draco! —gritó—. ¡Lo vi con Vincent y con Greg, Theodore! —gritó ella._

 _Theodore Nott sintió ganas de maldecir, porque Vincent y Gregory también estaban metidos en aquel desastre, por supuesto. Eran hijos de la guerra, sus padres tenían ambos sendas marcas tenebrosas en los brazos y ambos sabían que ese era su único destino posible, que era su único destino. Theodore recordaba que les habían prometido tener marcas tenebrosas para el verano, convertirse en mortífagos. Y se lo habían tomado —de puertas para afuera— como un gran honor, como debería ser. De puertas para dentro, sin embargo, Theodore sabía que todos se cagaban de miedo ante la mención de la marca tenebrosa._

 _Imponía. Sobre todo cuando tenían a Draco como ejemplo, cuya familia había perdido todo el favor del señor tenebroso._

 _—_ _No —le dijo a Pansy, metiéndola en un salón vacío y sellando la puerta—. ¡No! Tienes que largarte._

 _—_ _¡No, Theodore, Draco está…!_

 _Theodore sintió ganas de zarandearla para que entendiera el peligro en el que estaba realmente. Por un lado, admiró su desesperación que era capaz de hacerla salir corriendo tras el chico que amaba —que había amado siempre—, admiró que fuera capaz de poner a alguien por encima de ella, porque nunca le había parecido que Pansy fuera así. Pero en ese momento no la iba a dejar que pusiera en peligro su propia vida._

 _—_ _¡Afuera van a empezar a matarse en cualquier momento! —le espetó Theodore—. ¡Si no es que lo están haciendo ya! ¡Vete! Encontraré al imbécil de tu novio y lo llevaré arrastrando hasta tus brazos para que, si quieres, lo mates a base de bofetadas —siguió con la voz dura y el tono malhumorado—, a mí no me importa. Vete._

 _Se distrajo cuando oyó un grito en uno de los pupitres y vio salir al hermano menor de Miles, Kevin Bletchey. Casi rodó los ojos._

 _»¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?! —espetó—. No, no contestes. Sólo lárgate. —Parecía niñero de gente incapaz de sobrevivir—. Vete con Pansy. Váyanse…_

 _—_ _Theodore… —interrumpió Pansy._

 _—_ _Encontraré a tu novio y te lo llevaré arrastrando —le dijo él. Su voz sonó helada—. Tú vete. Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres estar en esta batalla. Vete. Llévate a Kevin._

 _—_ _¿Y tú…? —oyó la voz de Pansy cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta._

 _—_ _Tengo que buscar a Draco —espetó— y al imbécil de Vaisey y la pelirroja de su casi novia pero no novia._

 _«Son todos unos idiotas»._

* * *

El primer tatuaje fueron las alas. Saliendo de los omóplatos, abarcando prácticamente toda su espalda. Estaba ya en quinto año, un chico de séptimo que estaba en Hufflepuff le había dicho que conocía un hechizo para tatuarle la piel y le había cobrado casi diez galeones, que Vaisey se había tardado meses en conseguir. Estaba sentado en una silla con la barbilla recargada en el respaldo y sin camisa. Hestia estaba sentada sobre la mesa de un pupitre vigilando la puerta mientras que el chico de Hufflepuff —se llamaba Adam— musitaba algunas palabras mientras recorría la espalda de Vaisey.

—¿Y Fitz? —preguntó Hestia—. No lo he visto desde ayer.

—Con Astoria —musitó Vaisey.

Habían empezado a pasar demasiado tiempo juntos hacía unas semanas. Demasiado. Vaisey finalmente los había agarrado besándose en la biblioteca, en una de las mesas más alejadas de donde estaba Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria y, desde entonces, sentía algo extraño. Se sentía un poco enojado, un poco desilusionado. Creía que le gustaba Astoria. Era una de las chicas más guapas que había visto nunca. Con el cabello rubio que últimamente le llevaba casi a la cintura y sus diademas siempre verdes para que combinaran con su uniforme. Desde aquella fiesta improvisada que habían hecho en tercer año, habían obtenido la amistad de Astoria Greengrass, la hermanita menor de Daphne, que casi nunca les dirigía la mirada y se la pasaba pegada a su novio —Nott— y a sus amigos.

Vaisey había descubierto que bajo la apariencia de Astoria de no haber rotó ni un plato roto, estaba la chica que había ya roto toda la vajilla, que no se parecía a la princesa que esperaba el final feliz de los cuentos, sino que parecía la princesa que iba a tomar a su final feliz por los cuernos allá donde lo viera.

Vaisey se la pasaba fascinado por ella.

Estúpidamente fascinado por ella.

El problema, claro, es que su novio era Fitz. Y no podía sentirse mal por Fitz, era obvio que también le gustaba Astoria. Era, de hecho, la única chica en la que Harper se había fijado nunca —fuera de eso, sólo lo había visto dirigiéndole miradas a Terence Higgs, que se había graduado el año anterior y era el novio de Davis, y a Zabini—. No podía sentirse mal por él y tampoco celoso.

—Ey, no te muevas —le dijo Adam, que movía la varita sobre su espalda.

—¿Y Flora? —preguntó Vaisey. Tampoco la he visto.

—Con Zabini —dijo Hestia—. Probablemente besándose en alguna parte del castillo —comentó—; ni siquiera creo que le guste demasiado. Pero… —se encogió de hombros—, dice que se la pasa bien y que Zabini es entretenido.

—Zabini está enamorado de otra, todo slytherin lo sabe —dijo Vaisey.

—Y sale con todo el resto, porque justo esa chica no le hace caso —comentó Hestia riéndose—. Dicen que Snape lo encontró besándose con un tipo de Hufflepuff hace un mes. Antes de que él y Flora empezaran. —Miró al chico de Hufflepuff, Adam—. ¿Tú no sabes de eso?

—Fue con Ernie Macmillan —respondió él chico, esbozando una sonrisa divertida—. Fue El Escándalo de Hufflepuff.

—Si eso fue El Escándalo —comentó Vaisey, levantando un poco la cabeza—, parece que no ocurren demasiadas cosas en Hufflepuff.

—Bueno, Vaisey, déjalos, que ellos no tienen a Blaise Zabini —dijo ella—. Y también teníamos a Pucey y a Higgs. —Se río un poquito.

El chico se río.

—En realidad es porque Ernie siempre ha hablado mal de slytherin —comentó—, los detesta bastante. —Levantó su varita—. Casi está terminado el tatuaje. Se ve bien.

Hestia se asomó para verlo, pero Vaisey aún no tenía manera de saber en qué estado estaba su espalda.

—Tendrás que tener cuidado de que Snape no te las vea nunca —comentó Hestia—. No sé que diga el reglamento sobre estas cosas.

—Con el uniforme no se verán nunca —aseguró Vaisey.

Hestia sonrió.

En todos aquellos años, se habían convertido en los amigos más cercanos. Vaisey siempre acudía a Hestia con los problemas que tenía, sobre todo porque ella era más fría y más objetiva para ayudarle a resolverlos. Harper también era bueno escuchando —y a menudo le contaba todos sus pensamientos en la noche, en el dormitorio—, pero también seguía siendo el mismo chico inepto socialmente de siempre. Hestia, en cambio, tenía la paciencia de escucharlo, de poner su mano sobre la suya, de sonreírle —un poco, como si fuera media sonrisa, como si nunca acabara de formarse—, de asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Era la mejor, pensó Vaisey.

—Listo —dijo el Hufflepuff.

—¿Cómo se ve? —le preguntó Vaisey a Hestia.

Ella volvió a fijar la mirada en la espalda de Vaisey. Se ruborizó un poco y lo escondió, pero Vaisey se dio cuenta levemente.

—Bien, se ve bien —aseguró—, hay espejos en los dormitorios, puedes verlo allí. Vamos.

Vaisey asintió, poniéndose en pie y tomando la camisa del uniforme que había dejado tirada en la silla de al lado. Se la puso lentamente y después agarró el resto del uniforme: chaleco, corbata de slytherin y la túnica.

—Vamos. —Se volvió hacia el chico de Hufflepuff—. Gracias.

Aquellas alas, que para Vaisey simbolizaban demasiadas cosas —las ganas de volar, de saltar al vacío, de libertad, las ganas de llegar a la cima del mundo, de convertirse en la versión de él con la que soñaba—, eran sólo el principio de los tatuajes, pensaba. No descansaría hasta haberse llenado los brazos.

Y pronto tenía una guitarra. Lo sabía. Su madre se la había prometido para navidad.

* * *

—Vaisey, me iré a casa. Nos iremos a casa —corrigió, refiriéndose a su hermana—. Flora está empacando y mama vendrá por nosotras. —Había subido a despedirse al dormitorio de los chicos de quinto—. Harper está abajo, ya me despedí.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. De repente estaban estudiando para los TIMOS y Vaisey estaba planeando su siguiente tatuaje —además de las alas, tenía ya varios en el brazo derecho— y al día siguiente había Mortífagos en el colegio —entre ellos los dos tíos de Flora y Hestia— y Dumbledore estaba muerto. Todo se había ido al carajo demasiado rápido y Flora y Hestia habían empezado a ser señaladas entre los pasillos, sólo por tener el apellido que tenían, sólo por tener las relaciones que tenían.

Por el contrario, Slytherin había cerrado filas en torno a ellas, incluso entorno a Malfoy, que había desaparecido con los Mortífagos y, todos sabían porque era un secreto a voces, era el que los había metido en el colegio. Slytherin, La Casa, con mayúsculas, cerraba filas para proteger a los suyos porque nadie más lo hacía. Ni siquiera Snape. Eran niños vestidos de verde que oían toda su vida que todos los magos oscuros iban siempre a Slytherin —aunque había magos oscuros de todas las casas— hasta que se convencían de que era su único destino posible, eran hijos de la guerra y de familias involucradas con Lord Voldemort —como Malfoy, Nott, las Carrow, Crabbe, Goyle— cuyo destino había sido trazado desde que eran demasiado pequeños para entender las implicaciones de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Así que cuando unos chicos de Gryffindor menores habían molestado a Hestia unos días antes, justo después de la muerte de Voldemort, diciéndole que su familia era se asesinos, Blaise la había defendido y los había mandado lejos a todos, sin importarle después que la profesora McGonagall lo regañara por meterse en problemas —aunque ni siquiera le había impuesto ningún castigo, nadie en el castillo tenía fuerzas para ello.

Vaisey quería decirle «No te vayas». Pero, ¿cómo podía pedirle que se quedara? La señalaban allá a donde fuera.

—Te extrañaré —dijo, en vez de eso, en vez de pedirle que se quedara a ver sus dibujos para su siguiente tatuaje, en vez de pedirle que se quedara a oír como tocaba su ya no tan nueva guitarra. La iba a extrañar, a ella y a Flora. Con el paso de aquellos años, se habían vuelto inseparables.

—Yo también. —Hestia se sentó a su lado, al borde de la cama. Puso su mano sobre la de Vaisey—. ¿Crees que… Hogwarts vuelva a abrir?

No tenía respuesta para ella.

—Les mandaré cartas —dijo, en vez de responder—. Todos los días. Cada que se me ocurra algo nuevo para mis brazos. —Le enseñó el brazo que tenía tatuado. Había una serpiente, porque era slytherin, había un pedazo de la letra de su canción favorita de Lorcan d'Earth, había notas musicales. Era como un collage de su vida y su personalidad—. Cuando escriba una canción.

Hestia recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar —le dijo.

* * *

 _No encontró a Malfoy en ninguna parte. «¡Idiota!», tenía ganas de gritarle. Ganas de gritarle que huyera, porque si perdían esa batalla seguramente iban a apresarlo y a juzgarlo por todas las malas decisiones que habían tomado sus padres y sus antepasados. Y la elección que había hecho al tomar la marca tenebrosa —aunque no había alternativa, era la única, volverse mortífago o morir—. Y Nott sabía que, entre los mortífagos, nadie quería a Malfoy._

 _En vez de eso, se encontró a Vaisey._

 _—_ _¡EH, TÚ! —gritó._

 _Pero Vaisey no alcanzó a oírlo. Iba corriendo escaleras abajo con dirección a las mazmorras. Theodore Nott maldijo su suerte y lo siguió. Dudó un momento, pero recordó la cara de Flora y maldijo tener sentimientos en ese momento. Tenía que ir tras de él, al menos para asegurarse de que no se mataba y no conseguía que mataran a la hermana de Flora._

 _»¡VAISEY! —gritó._

 _Por fin, el chico de cabello castaño y brazos tatuados volteó a verlo. Llevaba sólo parte del uniforme. Los pantalones estaban ya llenos de polvo, la camisa más gris que blanca con las mangas arremangadas y la corbata aún puesta de milagro._

 _—_ _¿Nott? —Vaisey se detuvo un momento._

 _—_ _Flora dijo que saliste corriendo a buscar a Hestia._

 _Vaisey asintió._

 _A Theodore Nott le importaban un comino los dos, Vaisey y Carrow. Pero no sabía dónde mierda estaba Malfoy, el pasadizo de evacuación ya no estaba abierto y no había manera de huir, así que al menos podría buscar un escondite. No pensaba pelear. No era valiente._

 _»Vamos a buscarla, pues —le espetó a Vaisey._

* * *

Sexto año empezó siendo un infierno.

Una nueva clase obligatoria en la que Vaisey tenía que ir a escuchar todas las maneras en las que Alecto, la tía de Flora y de Hestia insultaba a los muggles —como si fuera algo que le importara en lo más mínimo, se le ocurrían otras mil cosas que hacer con el tiempo perdido— y Amycus, el otro tío de las gemelas, decidía que había que aprender Artes Oscuras y que usar la maldición _cruciatus_ en los estudiantes castigados era un excelente uso del tiempo. Claro que, como toda maldición imperdonable, había que sentirlas, no cualquiera era capaz de usarlas.

Slytherin de pronto se convirtió en un lugar donde todos harían cualquier cosa por sobrevivir. Vaisey sabía que Nott no dudó ni un segundo antes de levantar la varita y decir « _crucio_ », porque el muy imbécil se ponía a sí mismo por encima de cualquier persona, que no dudó en reemplazar a Daphne cuando ella fracasó intentándolo —al menos al principio, después parecía tan enojada con su propia vida que Vaisey supo que ninguna imperdonable podría resistirse—. También sabían que Zabini no dudaba en ofrecerse voluntario siempre que Amycus o Alecto sugerían que algún otro estudiante de slytherin lo intentara —sobre todo los que eran incapaces de usar las imperdonables—. Que Crabbe y Goyle acabaron por disfrutarlo. Que Malfoy vomitaba en el baño de su dormitorio cada que tenía que hacerlo. Que Pansy Parkinson pasaba las noches en la cama de Malfoy, abrazada a él o a sus cobijas, porque tenía miedo hasta de admitir que todo aquello la asustaba. Que Tracey Davis intentó revelarse y los mortífagos mataron a su padre —era sólo un _muggle_ , después de todo—. Que a pesar de todo, los slytherin eligieron proteger como pudieron a Tracey, porque era una de ellos.

Vaisey sabía también que, cuando Flora había tenido que alzar la varita para torturar a otro lo había logrado al tercer intentó y después —mucho después, cuando nadie podía meterse con ellas, en la sala común podía oírlas, había abrazado a Hestia y le había dicho que era horrible—. También sabía que Hestia era incapaz de hacerlo.

Harper se la pasaba de malhumor y procuraba ser invisible. Astoria y él ya no salían juntos —desde hacía meses, desde antes de que Dumbledore muriera—, pero solían pasar tiempo juntos, intentando ser invisibles. Usualmente funcionaba y Vaisey intentaba también pasar desapercibido. Hacer lo mínimo de lo que era esperado de él y no meterse en problemas hasta que pasara la tormenta.

El problema con Hestia y Flora era su apellido. Ni Amycus ni Alecto les quitaban un ojo de encima. Y mientras que Flora se unió a las brigadas de vigilancia e hizo todo lo que le ordenaron, simplemente porque tenía que sobrevivir, mientras fingía que estaba en un mundo mejor e intentaba proteger su inocencia tanto como podía, Hestia se endureció y se retrajo en sí misma. Amycus la hacía pasar horas en su despacho, hasta que fuera capaz de usar una maldición imperdonable.

«Práctica extra», le llamaba.

Un día, Vaisey la encontró llorando en su dormitorio cuando subió con Harper. Se miraron ambos cuando la vieron, llorando, sentada en el borde de la cama de Harper; no sabían que hacer. Ver las lágrimas de una chica siempre los turbaba demasiado y últimamente había demasiadas lágrimas por todo el castillo.

—Hestia. —Vaisey fue el primero en acercarse y en sentarse al lado de ella, pasándole el brazo por la espalda—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Hestia negó con la cabeza, sin querer decir nadie.

—¿El profesor Carrow? —preguntó Harper, sentándose al otro lado. También le pasó el brazo por los hombros intentando animarla.

Por alguna razón, la pregunta de Harper sólo hizo que los sollozos de Hestia se volvieran más fuertes. Ni Vaisey ni Harper tenían idea de qué hacer. Usualmente era Flora la que sabía calmar a Hestia, la que sabía regalarle una sonrisa —esa sonrisa abierta, inocente, tranquila que no llegaba a los labios de Hestia con ninguna facilidad—, la que sabía cómo animarla, como hacer desaparecer sus lágrimas. Ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea.

—¿Dónde está Flora? —preguntó Vaisey.

—N-no s-sé —respondió Hestia—, p-patrullando, su-supongo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harper.

Hestia no respondió. Nunca respondía cuando le preguntaban qué hacía con Amycus, que parecía buscarla siempre con demasiada insistencia con la excusa de hacer de ella una Carrow digna. Ellos respetaban su silencio igual que respetaban sus lágrimas.

—Ey, está bien, todo está bien —mintió Vaisey. Con el panorama como lo tenían, era obvio que todo estaba mal.

Harper se puso en pie.

—Voy a vigilar que nadie venga —dijo.

Vaisey asintió. Sabía que Harper lo había dicho para evitar la situación incómoda, pero no se lo recriminaba. Salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Ey, ey —empezó Vaisey, mirando a Hestia—, piensa en algo feliz. Lo que sea. Puede ser una canción de Lorcan d'Eath. Podemos cantar una canción de Lorcan d'Eath. —Y se puso a tararear la misma canción que oía siempre hasta que Hestia sonrió y le siguió el juego y empezó a tararear con él. Sus lágrimas no se fueron, pero en sus labios se asomó el principio de una sonrisa—. Ey, no pasa nada. No llores. —Puso la yema de su dedo índice sobre las lágrimas de Hestia, intentando limpiarlas.

—Mi madre dice que las lágrimas se curan con besos —dijo ella, atrapando su muñeca en el aire.

Había algo retador en su mirada.

Vaisey la miró directamente y después acercó sus labios a sus pómulos. Los posó sobre una de sus lágrimas.

—Una menos —dijo él, con la voz apenas audible. Hizo lo mismo con su otro pómulo, posó sus labios sobre otra de las lágrimas de Hestia—. Y otra.

Había una muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios y Vaisey apenas los tocó cuando posó sus labios sobre ella. Hestia se congeló un momento y después movió un poco su cara y y lo besó de verdad. Vaisey se congeló un momento. Después le respondió el beso, tiernamente, con paciencia. Las lágrimas de Hestia no dejaron de resbalar por sus mejillas y ella lo abrazó y se aferró a él.

Por supuesto, una relación que empieza con lágrimas no puede terminar bien. Hestia le dijo a Vaisey, tres semanas después, que harían mejor en intentarlo en mejores circunstancias. Que no podían ser nada. No en ese momento. Se convenció de que era lo mejor y se rompió el corazón a sí misma. También a Vaisey, aunque Vaisey no lo sabía.

* * *

 _La encontraron en las mazmorras. Intentando encontrar el camino hacia la sala común, aunque el castillo estaba prácticamente derrumbándose sobre ellos. Nott maldijo demasiadas veces su suerte, pero al menos tenía enfrente a la hermana de Flora Carrow._

 _—_ _¿Qué intentabas? —prácticamente ladró mientras Vaisey suspiraba aliviado por haberla encontrado—. ¿El suicidio?_

 _—_ _Quería buscar algo… algo de Flora —respondió ella—, en la sala común._

 _Parecía que estaban prácticamente solos, pero aun así Vaisey blandía su varita en alto y vigilaba. Se dio la vuelta, para ver que no hubiera nada detrás de ellos. Nott no oyó nada hasta el grito del chico._

 _—_ _¡CUIDADO! —gritó Vaisey._

 _Theodore se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a ver una figura que le disparó un hechizo. Sin saber ni siquiera de que bando era, contestó con un hechizo aturdidor y se lanzó de lado para evitar el hechizo que le habían lanzado. Sin embargo, lo alcanzó en la pierna, que se le paralizó inmediatamente._

* * *

—¡Vamos a la sala común! —gritó Vaisey cuando Theodore tropezó. Su hechizo había aturdido a quien fuera que lo había atacado, pero no tenían tiempo de pararse a ver quién era y, de todos modos, no importaba, aquello era una batalla.

Vaisey se había despegado de los demás cuando había notado que Hestia no estaba entre los que iban a evacuar y había salido corriendo antes de que Flora o Harper pudieran detenerlo. No sabía dónde estaba Harper porque había salido corriendo detrás de él pero nunca había podido alcanzarlo. Había ido a buscar a Hestia a la oficina de Amycus, por si estaba allí, pero no la había encontrado y luego había tenido una corazonada y había decidido ir a buscarla a las mazmorras. Había corrido en medio de aquella batalla en la que, con toda seguridad, podía decir que no le importaba ninguno de los dos bandos —a él sólo le importaba Hestia y Flora y Harper, especialmente Hestia— y en el camino se había encontrado con un Theodore Nott muy enojado que se había unido en su búsqueda —después de fracasar buscando a Malfoy—. Habían encontrado a Hestia en las mazmorras y justo en ese momento, los habían atacado.

Vaisey ayudó a Theodore Nott a levantarse y entonces se le había ocurrido que en la sala común, al menos, estarían relativamente a salvo. Prácticamente nadie sabía en donde estaba —sólo los miembros de su casa— y, ante cualquier imprevisto, podrían esconderse en las habitaciones.

Arrastró a Theodore hasta allá con ayuda de Hestia. Entraron a la sala común y se dejaron caer en la alfombra. Theodore dejó salir un quejido.

—Joder…

—Puedo revisarte la pierna —dijo Hestia—. Seguro es magia oscura o algo…

Theodore dejó visible el pedazo paralizado de su pierna. Estaba completamente paraliada y tenía una fea marca negra donde le había dado el hechizo.

—Joder —repitió.

— _Revelio_ —dijo Hestia, intentando adivinar qué clase de hechizo era aquel.

—Déjalo —le dijo Nott—, es magia negra y dudo que sepas arreglarlo. Ni siquiera yo sé arreglarlo. —Frunció el ceño—. Lo averiguaremos cuando acaba esta batalla de mierda. Y yo planeaba largarme, que conste.

—Pero si eres… uno de ellos… ¿no? —preguntó Vaisey. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero había oído un rumor sobre que Zabini había visto la marca de Nott.

Nott se levantó la manga en el antebrazo izquierdo y dejó a su vista la marca tenebrosa, dejándoles en claro que, efectivamente, era uno de ellos. Vaisey se quedó viendo la calavera con la serpiente sin poder despegar la mirada. Imponía bastante, a pesar de ser un tatuaje de bastante mal gusto, con las líneas toscas y no bien definidas.

—Y para lo que me importa —dijo Nott—. Planeaba largarme.

—¿Por qué te uniste, entonces? —preguntó Hestia.

—Era mi destino —espetó Nott—; hijo de mortífago, mortífago. No tienes muchas opciones en este sentido. —Se encogió de hombros—. Las mismas razones que Malfoy. Y sí, Malfoy también tiene una calavera tatuada. Pero eso ya es secreto a voces.

—¿Qué va a pasar si pierden? —preguntó Vaisey.

Theodore Nott se encogió de hombros.

—Juicios, condenas, yo qué sé y qué me importa —dijo—. No es como si el mundo ahora mismo fuera de lo más divertido.

No preguntaron más. Hestia probablemente sabía que, si los demás no lograban ganar la guerra, el destino de Nott probablemente iba a ser el suyo. Tenía dos tíos mortífagos, después de todo. Y su padre, que siempre se había mantenido tercamente neutral —aunque se sabía que secretamente apoyaba la supremacía de los sangre pura—, había muerto, por lo que Vaisey había oído.

A Vaisey no le preocupaba un destino así, porque su apellido ni siquiera era conocido, su madre limpiaba pisos en el Ministerio y se mantenía alejada de todo. Y, fuera de sus amigos y de Lorcan d'Eath, todo le importaba una mierda.

—Yo no tengo espacio para una marca —dijo Vaisey, descubriéndose los tatuajes de los brazos—. Una excelente táctica, debo decir.

Los había llenado todos en dos años. Tatuándose todo lo que se le ocurría, todo lo que le ocurría. Había convertido aquellos tatuajes en un mapa de su vida. Externaba todo lo que sentía por medio de ellos, sobre todo cuando no sabía cómo explicarlos.

Theodore se río junto con Hestia.

—Buena táctica —le concedió.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —preguntó Hestia—. ¿Esperamos aquí?

—Esperamos aquí —confirmó Vaisey.

—No tenías que venir a buscarme —dijo ella.

—Tenía qué —insistió Vaisey, tomándola de la mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos duros y profundos que tenía, que se habían endurecido aún con la guerra y los mortífagos—. Tenía qué.

Hestia sonrió. Parecía que habían olvidado que no estaban solos hasta que Theodore Nott volvió a quejarse del dolor. Parecía bastante intenso.

—Si Malfoy muere en esta batalla, me aseguraré de traerlo de vuelta —dijo—, sólo para volverlo a matar. Si Pansy no hubiera intentado ir tras él y Flora no hubiera llegado gritando y… ¡Joder! —intentó agarrarse la pierna—. Ustedes dejen de mirar y vigilen que nadie entre por esa puerta.

Vaisey y Hestia le hicieron caso. Y esperaron. Esperaron. Hasta el amanecer. Hasta que ya no se oía nada afuera. Simplemente, esperaron.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos a mi headcanon de Slytherin!**

 **En Astarté —que ocurre en el 2000, con estos dos ya grandecitos— mencioné varias cosas sobre la relación de Hestia y Vaisey:**

 **1) Que salieron tres semanas durante su sexto año y que él estuvo un tiempo perdidito por Astoria Greengrass.**

 **2) Que Vaisey y Hestia estaban perdiditos el uno por el otro pero eran lerdos de los sentimientos.**

 **En Ladrona de Corazones hago muy obvio que a Harper le gustan los hombres. En mi canon es bi y sólo ha salido con una mujer: Astoria.**

 **Finalmente, este es como un preludio de la historia de Vaisey, Hestia y la de Harper. Sin embargo, está también conectada con la de Theodore y Daphne (la pareja establecida, cuya historia narro en Los días sin ti serían precipicios), donde ahondo en su relación con la guerra y así. Menciono que quedó con una cojera de por vida en varios fics relacionados, así que ya saben cómo pasó eso.**

 **Obvio también hay leve relación con la historia de Draco, Blaise y Pansy. Como toda historia de Slytherins en mi headcanon, hay relaciones. Pueden encontrar el orden cronológico de las historias individualmente en mi perfil y también el orden «cronológico» de todo lo Slytherin (un poco complicado, si la mayoría abarcan muchos años).**

 **Ahora, otra nota relacionada, esta historia nació gracias a Pe de Metanfetamina, donde al final llega Pansy con Pucey y le dice esto: «—¡Vaisey! —dice cuando se aparta, todavía con la respiración entrecortada—. ¡Trihart Vaisey! ¡Tenéis que…! ¡Lo he visto volver al castillo y…!». Mi esposa lo leyó y, recordando que alguna vez yo había dicho que mi Vaisey estaba lejanamente inspirado en el de Metanfeta me dijo: «quiero un fic de Vaisey haciendo una estupidez en la batalla final». Y aquí me tienen. Obviamente pensé que era una excelente idea porque yo adoro a Vaisey y porque quería escribir de Hestia y Vaisey más chicos.**

 **Acá va la historia de cómo mis slytherin están muy influenciados por los de Metanfetamina aunque no sean los mismos —básicamente porque si todo el mundo escribiera de los personajes de la misma manera el mundo sería aburrido—. Puede que mi Vaisey no se llame Trihart sino que se llame Neil, pero sus tatuajes y su pasión por la guitarra lo sacó del que creó Metanfeta. Así que, mujer, si un día lees esto, que sepas que te echo la culpa de amar escribir tanto sobre slytherin. De una sly a otra.**

 **Y en otra nota, yo no hubiera escrito esto tan rápido si no hubiera descubierto a bxdassangcl en tuiter. Es una cuenta de rol de Hestia Carrow y es GENIAL. Absolutamente genial. Ya me enrollé tres años con esta nota, así que aquí acaba. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Andrea Poulain  
_

 _a 20 de julio de 2018_


End file.
